The present invention relates to a motor design for manufacturing and its method of assembly and further includes an improved brush element/brush holder assembly for use in such motors
The present invention relates primarily to manufacturing efficiencies and economies in the production of motors. At the same time, the motors produced must have consistently and accurately aligned bearings and motor shaft components Otherwise, motor efficiency, performance and longevity will be affected.
There are many well known prior art techniques for manufacturing motors which include, in a general overall construction, end frames with bearings, an armature assembly mounted in the bearings of the end frames and a winding field assembly surrounding the armature assembly. Examples of such prior art techniques include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,236,956; 3,165,816; 3,268,986 and 5,095,611. Each of the aforementioned and other prior art patents disclose various techniques for assembling motors of the general type described above.
The present invention discloses new and improved techniques for assembling motor components by virtue of coordinated motor component design which thus greatly facilitates manufacturing operations and the assembled motor that results.